My Pet Seto
by Sonamyluver123
Summary: What happens when Jou gets a mysterious package with a big surprise? Seto/Jou
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Pet Seto  
Author: Sonamyluver123

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou  
Disclaimer: Seen any flying pigs by your window lately? If not, then I don't own YuGiOh  
Summary: What happens when Jou gets a mysterious package?

Jou blinked at the blank box he had found on his doorstep. Actually, it wasn't completely unlabeled, there was a piece of lined paper crudely stapled on the box. He ripped it off and examined it. The "tag" was made of ripped school paper, as if it was hastily put on there. It read:

"To: You From: Someone You Know

Call it a late Christmas present. Hope you enjoy…"

Jou blinked, looked at the box then back at the tag.

He fumed.

"It's the middle of February!"

He growled. "It must be some trick from Kaiba or something…" He muttered, glaring at the box as if it were a bomb of some kind.

He sighed softly and laid back on the floor. "I guess I should open it one of these days…" He said. He blinked and sweat dropped. "I'm talking to myself again, aren't I?" Such is the result of living alone.

He sat up again and gave the box the same accusing and cold glare. "What if it's a bomb? Or it's laced with small pox or something?"

Several seconds passed.

He sighed and started peeling off the tape that sealed the box. He growled when he saw that the sides were taped up also, someone either was trying to protect what was inside, or they did it just to piss him off to no end.

He growled and quickly got a small knife from the kitchen before continuing to open the box. He took in a deep breath and held it before slowly opening the cardboard flaps. He slowly peered in and…

"Oh come on!"

Another box to open. He growled at the white box, not noticing the label on the front of said box…

"Mini Chibi – Duelist Chibi! NEW!"

He used the knife to open the white box a bit less hesitantly. "Someone really wants to piss me off…" He muttered, before flipping open the flaps for the box and digging out those weird stryofoam packing peanut thingies.

He first found the manual and grumbled, not bothering to even glance at it as he tossed it aside. He continued to digging until he felt something.

He blinked… it felt like skin…

He paled and slowly and reluctantly started pulling out the object, thinking over and over again: _Please don't let it be a hand, please don't let it be a hand, please don't let—_

He paused and blinked at what he had pulled out.

He found himself staring at it in silence… pale skin, a brown crown of hair, icy blue eyes staring him down, his arms crossed…

It was none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

The only difference?

He was about 10 centimeters tall.

Jou screamed, making the awakened Mini-Chibi-Kaiba squeak and start flailing wildly to get away from Jou's grip.

"What the hell is this!" He asked, looking both frightened and confused at the same time.

Seto-Chibi grumbled, pointing to the manual that Jou had tossed aside. The blonde blinked and dropped the small copy of the CEO, making him squeak again as he fell to the ground.

Jou skipped the cover and started reading the first page out loud.

"Congratulations! You have purchased or have gotten a Mini Chibi – Duelist Chibi! You were lucky enough to be able to get the special Mini-Chibi-Kaiba! Also known as Seto Kaiba! Blah, blah, blah… Where does it say where I can kill this stupid thing?" The blonde said, flipping through the pages. Seto-Chibi had crawled over and was watching and listening to Jou. He looked up at the blonde with frightened eyes when he heard that Jou didn't want him at all.

The blonde didn't notice at all as he continued flipping through the pages, until he found what he was looking for.

He grinned. "Ha! Finally! If you find you do not want you Mini Chibi for any reason, you may return it to the store. Or, the crueler way to get rid of your Mini Chibi is to simply starve it and let it die out. Hmm… sounds like a good idea to me." He said, muttering to himself. He blinked when he felt something tug at his shirt he looked down at the source.

It was Chibi-Kaiba… he looked frightened and quite said, his icy blue eyes filling with tears.

Jou blinked, silent for several moments as he watched the small CEO cry. He finally sighed heavily and stared down at the manual again.

"Aw, I'm sorry, now stop cryin' already…"

Chibi-Seto smiled and cuddled Jou's arm, making the blonde blush lightly. "Can you talk?" He asked, staring at the tiny CEO curiously.

He blinked and walked over to the manual, which was spread out on the ground. He flipped several pages, and walked over unto the manual. He pointed a tiny finger at a certain paragraph and look up at Jou. The blonde blinked and read it out loud to himself. "Although your Mini Chibi may make noises to get your attention, it cannot talk, therefore we strongly urge to pay close attention to him/her. Your Mini Chibi may also write out what he/she wants to say…" Jou sighed rather audibly and crashed backwards on the ground. "I'm gonna kill whoever sent this to me…" He muttered to himself.

Chibi-Kaiba climbed up on Jou's pants and walked over to his chest. He plopped down on the blonde's chest and stared at him almost curiously.

The blonde blinked and looked at the much smaller one. He paused for a moment, paling as he finally noticed something… rather important. "YOU HAVE NO CLOTHES ON!"

Chibi-Kaiba squeaked loudly and fell off Jou's chest and on the ground as the blonde sat up suddenly.

Well, Jou was mostly right. The Mini Chibi he had gotten was a bit cheaper, which meant it came only in its unmentionables. But, fortunately for the blonde, Mini Chibis have Ken Doll anatomy…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Pet Seto  
Author: Sonamyluver123

Pairing(s): Seto/Jou  
Disclaimer: Seen any flying pigs by your window lately? If not, then I don't own YuGiOh  
Summary: What happens when Jou gets a mysterious package?

Jou sighed, how in the heck was he going to find clothes for a person 10 centimeters tall?

He glanced at Chibi- Seto, he looked really cute, 'wait—did I just call Kaiba cute?'

Then an Idea clicked in his head, Serenity still has her Barbie dolls she used to play with, he'll use those for now, then he stood up to go to Serenity's room and Chibi-Seto whimpered

"don' worry, I'll be right back, I promise" he assured him

He walked down the hall to serenity's room; luckily she was at a friends house today. He went through her Barbie doll drawer and decided to get a blue sweatshirt and some grey sweatpants, he found some underwear but they were girl underwear, he snickered.

He walked back to his room to find Seto playing with the Carpet, and Jou smiled.

"I've got some clothes for ya!" Jou told him

He got down on his knees to help Seto; he pulled the clothes from his pocket. He first put on the underwear, which fit pretty good, then he put on his sweatpants and then his sweat jacket.

"There we go! Now you're not naked" and Jou laughed nervously, Seto looked at his clothes and smiled. Then he climbed up on Jou's lap and climbed his shirt, Jou held a careful hand under him in case he fell.

When he got up to his shoulder he plopped down and sighed, that must've been hard work!

"so, what do we do now?" Jou asked

Seto shrugged, and then an idea popped into Jou's head, "Do ya know who sent you ta me?" Seto nodded his head, "could ya write their name for me?" he asked, Seto nodded again.

Jou helped Seto off his shoulder and set him on the ground, Jou reached for a Pencil and a piece of paper and gave the pencil to Seto and he began writing the name, when Seto finished he walked over to hand the paper to Jou

"Seto Kaiba?" He read aloud. He turned to Seto, "were going out, we have ta take a visit to Kaiba"

Joey put on a jacket and put Seto in his pocket and made his way out the Door.


End file.
